A Blessing In Disguise
by xxdragonchampionxx
Summary: Tony has a secret, and that secret can casue some strife between him and the man he loves. But when circumstances work against him he has to let his wolf out. Can Gibbs look past it? Were/Tony and Gibbs pairing and maybe some slash. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello! How is everyone! This is my first fan fiction so I thought I would give it a try. I've always loved werewolves… I don't really know why but I just do! I hope whoever reads this will let me know what they think. Please keep your criticism on a professional level and no low blows! Thanks!**

** Warning: Tony/Gibbs maybe slash, dunno yet.**

**Chapter 1**

Tony was jolted awake by the sound off his phone, he looked around with bleary eyes, and yawned.

He picked up his phone, "DiNozzo." his voice thick with sleep.

"Grab your gear and get to the address I sent you. We got a dead body." Gibbs said over the phone.

"Hello to you too Gibbs. Why don't you ever call about something good? And why do you keep barking at me, and getting on my last nerve." Tony growled. He gasped when he heard what he said.

"What was that DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled

Tony shook his head, "Nothing boss. See you there." he hung up. Tony sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He almost growled at his boss, although he would deserve it. Tony was nothing like a normal human, he was in fact a werewolf. It had been almost a ten years since he had let his wolf take over, and the longer he withstood it the harder it was to fight. If he didn't let his wolf out soon and give it reign to hunt, he would steadily become insane.

Sighing again, he couldn't tell his team. He had told one person in the past, and because of his mistake, he lost everything. Getting dressed and left his apartment, an uneasy feeling following him.

He drove to the coordinates that Gibbs sent him and arrived a little bit before everyone else. Looking around, his head perked up as he smelled something. Looking again, he tried to follow the smell. Finding nothing he shrugged but his uneasy feeling remained. He pulled out his sketch pad began to sketch, when finally Gibbs pulled up, followed by Ziva and McGee. Gibbs looked sternly at Tony, but his eyes softened when he saw him working.

He turned to the two other agents telling them to hurry up and get to work on perimeter search.

"Hey boss… um, I wanted to… apologize for what I said earlier." Tony said as Gibbs joined him, apologizing was one of the hardest things for him to do and actually mean it.

"Don't apologize…" Gibbs began.

'I know… it's a sign of weakness." Tony intercepted. Gibbs smirked and looked around, and winced when he saw the body. It was torn to shreds

Walking over too it, he kneeled down and stared at the body. One arm was missing, and a pool of blood was gathered around the body. Cuts and lacerations littered the body as Gibbs could see that his chest was torn open and some of his intestines hung out.

"Vic's name is Thomas Grayson. Lieutenant corporal." a voice sounded behind him. Gibbs spun around and pulled out his gun.

Tony stared wide eyed as the barrel of Gibbs's gun was pointed at him. "Hell! What was that boss?!"

"Snuck up on me DiNozzo." growled, and holstered his weapon. He was startled that Tony had been able to sneak up on him, when he had never been able too. Tony glared at him and turned abruptly and went back to searching the ground.

Tony had almost lost his temper, he really needed to let his wolf out! Sighing he shook his head and began to search the Vic's bag. He stopped when his ears picked up the rustle of a tree leaves. Standing up he searched for the culprit. He could smell that familiar scent, this was not good.

Gibbs looked around the clearing for any signs of his two agents, and his eyes fell on a shadow parked on the opposite side of the clearing.

Staring at him from across the field, was a pair of blood red eyes. Gibbs could feel the bloodlust radiating from its eyes. The figure took a step and fell on all fours. It let out a ferocious howl, and charged towards Gibbs.

"GIBBS!" a shout rang from behind him, but he didn't register it, it was like his brain had shut down. Before he knew what was happening, a brown blur flashed past him, slamming into the monster. Gibbs took a step back, broken from the monsters gaze and turned around looking for Tony. He growled when he didn't see him or the other two.

Turning back around he saw a brawl break out between the two monsters. The brown one bit and fought with an intensity even Gibbs admired. The black fought back just as hard, biting and slashing at everything it could, but it was clear that it was outmatched. The brown monster slashed the black beast in the face causing it to rear back. Taking the opportunity, the brown beast tackled it to the ground and brought its teeth down on the black beast's neck. With a jerk of its head tore open the other beast's throat.

With blood dripping from its muzzle, the brown monster turned its gold eyes on Gibbs. It dipped its head, and it made its way towards Tony's car. The trunk was already open and the beast ducked into it. Tony reappeared with a t shirt and shorts on.

"T- Tony?" Gibbs asked.

The man sighed, "You know… I really wish you didn't have to find out this way. Plus I tore my favorite suit!"

"Find out what? What's going on DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

Tony trained his eyes on Gibbs, "Gibbs, after you've seen surly you can guess what I am. Frankly you're lucky I've had enough self control to keep my wolf's anger in check. It doesn't take kindly to being yelled out. It's taking every ounce of said control to not rip you apart." Tony growled.

"I want answers DiNozzo." Gibbs growled.

Tony sighed and turned his back to Gibbs, "I know you do. But not now, or here. Too many unknown's in the area. My place." Tony glanced at his boss's shocked face. Gibbs couldn't believe he had just been told off.

Tony got in his car, hit the ignition, and drove away.

Just as Tony left Ziva and McGee returned from their search, "Boss. We found some tracks that seem to belong to some gigantic wolf. We followed them around and they led here. The witness that called in said she thought she saw a huge dog chasing our vic." McGee said walking up to Gibbs.

"Good work. Finish up here then get back to the yard." Gibbs said, and turned towards the car.

"Gibbs? Where is Tony?" Ziva asked, searching around for him.

"Home. Wasn't feeling well. And it'll be worse when I get there." Gibbs growled before stalking off to his car.

"Great. Just great. We have to work while Tony relaxes." McGee grumbled after Gibbs drove off.

"I would much rather be here, then being tracked down by Gibbs." Ziva reminded him.

McGee nodded, "I think we might've gotten the better part of the deal then!"

Tony really wasn't expecting Gibbs to follow up on his offer. Truthfully he didn't want to explain what he was, and why he hid it. After everything he's been through, he just wished he could forget it and deny it. But he was forced to reveal his nature before he wanted. And that really pissed him off.

Tony jumped when a hard pounding sounded at his door. Sighing Tony answered it and was pushed out of the way as Gibbs stormed in.

Tony held back a growl, "Oh please come in."

"Alright DiNozzo. I want answers and I want them now." Gibbs barked.

Tony narrowed his eyes, "Gibbs… have you heard of why the wolves are endangered? Because they fight for dominance. Do you know how hard it is for me **not **to rip you limb from limb right now?"

Gibbs glared, "Right now, I don't care. I just want answers."

Tony sighed and gestured for him to sit down, "Might as well sit. We'll be here for a while you conduct you interrogation."

Gibbs sat and leaned forward, "What are you?"

"As I said. I am a werewolf. Before you say anything, no I am nothing like the movies. I can change whenever I want, the full moon just makes me more powerful and harder to control." Tony answered.

"Are there more of you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. Just like wolves we have packs, although there is a council made of alphas." Tony answered again.

"Where is your pack?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't have one. They were all hunted." Tony said, and Gibbs saw a sadness in his eyes, and decided to change the subject.

"How long have you been a werewolf?" Gibbs asked again, startled by how normal this felt.

"I was one of the first." Tony said, quietly.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "What?… how?"

"Well… you know of the ancient god Lycaon, how he was turned into a wolf? Well his offspring didn't have physical bodies to stay in the world. So he struck a deal with some humans, namely my father. We house the spirit of a wolf. But my case is different." Tony said and sighed. Standing up he went over to his liquor cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of bourbon and poured himself a glass. Gibbs stared after him, "Isn't it a little early to drink yourself insane?"

Tony chuckled darkly, "I'm a werewolf, I don't get drunk. I could drink you and all your military buddies under the table and still be sober enough shoot a gun and drive." Tony shrugged and brought the bottle with him.

Gibbs stared after him, "How are you a special case?"

Tony looked him in the eyes, "I was the first, I didn't house a normal wolf offspring. I housed the great god himself. I was the first sacrifice, and I survived."

"So you house not only a wolf, but the wolf god?" Gibbs asked skeptically.

Tony nodded, "I was the experiment. It worked, and I became the wolf lord. It took me centuries to hone my abilities and fit into society. As each new cub entered the world I helped them through the phases."

"What are your abilities?" Gibbs asked.

"I have a greater sense of smell, hearing, and sight. I'm also incredibly strong, and have the wisdom of the great wolf. Not only that, I have a speedy regeneration rate. The list goes on and on, basically I'm and alpha to all alphas." Tony said with a shrug.

"Do you mate?" Gibbs asked.

Tony almost choked on his drink, "what brought that question up?"

"Just answer it." Gibbs growled.

"Yes, we do mate." Tony answered.

"How do you choose?" Gibbs asked.

"Why do I feel like you have an ulterior motive for these personal questions?" Tony asked.

"I'm an investigator." was Gibbs short reply.

"The wolf inside of us is a great judge of character. They choose our mates for us." Tony said.

"Do you have a mate? Or have had one?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs, I really don't want to get into that." Tony said.

"Just answer it." Gibbs replied.

"Why do you want to know?" Tony asked.

"Because I do." Gibbs barked.

"Why?" Tony growled

"Doesn't matter." Gibbs growled back.

"Why?!" Tony yelled.

"Just answer it!" Gibbs shouted back.

"Fine! Yes I did! But she died along with the rest of my pack." Tony said and stalked out of the room.

**What'd you think? Please let me know! My first one! I'm excited!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tony stalked into his room and slammed the door. He walked to the wall and slid down, as the memories and hurt threatened to crush him. Gibbs had brought back some memories that hadn't surfaced since the Jeanne fiasco.

Drawing his knees in Tony placed his head between them. Tears fell down his face, and he angrily swiped them away. He hated to cry, or let any emotion take over him. Getting some of his composure back he stood and walked back into the room.

Gibbs was still sitting on the couch, although nourishing a cup of coffee. Tony sat back down, "Look Gibbs… I'm sorry about that. That's still a sore subject."

Gibbs shook his head, "My fault, shouldn't have dug that far deep."

Tony sighed, "My pack was made of six people. I was the alpha, or the group leader. I was happy. My mate well, I was very protective of him."

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow, "Him? You're gay?"

Tony shook his head, "Bi. All wolves are, you never know who will be chosen for you. Anyways… I was happy. But of course shit just had to hit the fan."

Gibbs watched the pained expression cross Tony's face again, and Gibbs felt a sting in his chest at the hurt, "You don't have to tell me Tony. But it will help, I should know."

Tony nodded, "I know… I was caught mid transformation by my partner, Danny. But when he became a dirty cop, he sold my secret to the people he worked for. They hunted down my pack. They captured all of us… I was forced to… watch… my mate, oh God. I watched them tear his heart out." he whispered, tears spilling down his streaks. Gibbs reacted and rushed over to Tony and enveloped him in a hug. Tony clung to Gibbs as the sobs racked his body. He hadn't cried like this since he held his mate's corpse in his arms.

After a while Tony seemed to calm down, he at Gibbs after pulling away, "Sorry about that."

Gibbs only shrugged, "I know what happens when you hold in the pain. It slowly consumes you and eats at you constantly."

"Gibbs, you're taking this really well. I half expected you to drag me from my house to some mental hospital." Tony said.

Gibbs grinned, "The thought did cross my mind. I really don't know why… but this just feels normal. Don't ask me why."

Tony chuckled, "Yeah, well when has our lives ever been normal?"

Gibbs nodded, "I know."

Tony nodded and looked down, "I hunted the bastards down, every. Single. Last. One. Of. Them. I tore their hearts out and scattered the pieces. They were alive when I did it." Tony said in a flat voice that sent chills down Gibbs spine.

"How did you escape?" Gibbs asked.

Tony chuckled darkly, "They underestimated me. When they killed him… I snapped. I didn't just let my wolf out, I let Lycaon out and gave him full reign. There were twenty guys. I killed ten before they could escape."

Gibbs stared, "Wow."

Tony shook his head, "Didn't think that was in your vocabulary Gibbs. You don't have to say it. I know I'm a monster, I'm crazy to think that I could live a normal life with someone I love. Weakness." his head hung down.

Gibbs grabbed his chin gently and lifted his head until their eyes met, "Tony, there is no doubt in my mind that someone out there loves you."

Tony shivered at the touch, Tony already loved someone else. His wolf just couldn't let him die in piece. Sighing he turned away, "Trust me Gibbs, I know that person doesn't love me."

"How do you know?" Gibbs asked.

"My wolf already chose someone for me… and I doubt that this person loves me back." Tony said quietly.

Gibbs leaned forward, His gut twisting, "Who is it Tony?"

Tony shook his head, "Doesn't matter. I know my place."

"Tony…"

"Gibbs… drop it. No point in getting my hopes up." Tony said.

"Just tell me."

"Why do you care so freaking much?" Tony asked as he stood up.

Gibbs stood up with him, "Because you're important to me."

"Gibbs if I told you, you would probably hate me."

"Why would that be?" Gibbs pressed.

"Rule 12." was Tony's reply.

"Ziva?"

"God no. she's too independent." Tony made a face.

"McGee?"

"Boss… you really suck at guessing." Tony smiled.

"Tony just tell me."

"Gibbs… fine. Its you!" Tony forced out and stormed away, not wanting to face the rejection.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING- Bottom!Gibbs/ Top!Tony no slash yet, but that's the relationship roles. Tony is the dominate because he has a freaking wolf god… so yeah. Chapter will be a little fluffy.

Chapter 3

Tony stormed into his room for the second time that night, which was a personal best. He couldn't take the rejection that he knew he would get from Gibbs.

He slumped against the wall, how could he let this happen? It was bad enough that he watched his mate die… and now his wolf just wanted him to suffer. Wanted him to be with the one unobtainable person, the one Tony really wanted to be with.

Getting up he walked to his bead and fell on it, just wanting to forget this all happened. To go to work the next day and not have anything changed. But of course his boss had to get attacked and Tony had to save him. Life was such a bitch like that.

Tony was so far in his thoughts he didn't hear his door open, "Tony?" a timid voice asked.

Tony would have laughed if he didn't feel so depressed; he really just wanted to forget what had happened. Instead he groaned, "Boss… don't say it. I know that you probably hate me right now. If you want I'll even hand in my resignation."

Tony didn't expect the dip right next to him, and most certainly didn't expect the hand on his back that started tracing circles. He looked and saw Gibbs sitting there with his eyes on him.

"Why didn't you tell me Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"You really want to get into that?" Tony half joked and received a glare, "Boss… what do you want me to say? Hey boss! Guess what, ever since I met you in Baltimore, and tackled you. By the way, you don't know how much self control it took for me not to ravish you then and there. That I had a major crush on you? Oh and the fact I'm part wolf. Damnit Gibbs! I know you're straight, I mean three ex-wives? If that wasn't a clue then I don't deserve to be an agent! How the Hell are you taking this so well!?" Tony ranted.

Gibbs smiled, a genuine smile, "I probably would have told you, you were crazy… about the wolf part. Tony I'm not as straight as you think I might be."

Tony looked at Gibbs, "Gibbs… don't give me hope. I almost lost my will to live once. I think you stringing me along might finally take me under. Wow, brought down by a broken heart… cliché." Tony growled.

Gibbs gave him a slight glare, "Since when do I say anything I don't mean?"

Tony sat up and faced Gibbs, "Never boss. But why would you want to be with the likes of me? I mangy mutt, who has had this secret since it was a secret…" Tony began and Gibbs cut him off and by crushing their lips together.

Tony hesitated a second before taking control, he deepened the kiss, and licked Gibb's lips, seeking entrance. Gibbs gave it to him and moaned as Tony explored the cavern of his mouth. Tony growled, and flipped Gibbs on the bed and straddled him. Gibbs moaned again as Tony's mouth clamped on to Gibbs's earlobe nibbling on it. He worked his way down Gibbs's jaw line and eventually clamped onto his neck. He bit hard enough to leave a mark, but soothed it over by licking it, earning a moan from Gibbs again.

"God Tone!" Gibbs shouted.

Tony smirked, "Tone? Haven't heard that one before."

Gibbs shrugged, still panting, "Just couldn't finish the name."

Tony grinned wolfishly, "I like it actually, I just need a name for you. Any suggestions?"

Gibbs moaned again, as Tony set back to work on his neck, "Jesus!"

Tony smirked again, "Is that your request?"

Gibbs only glared, and Tony laughed, "I'll take that as a no. How about… Jet. I like that."

Gibbs smiled, "It's been a while since I let someone call me something like that."

Tony grinned, but that quickly turned into a yawn, "Jet… as much as I would love to continue… I've had a rough day."

Gibbs nodded, "We better get some sleep."

They both stripped down to their boxers, and lay on the bed. Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs and pulled him close to his chest. Gibbs chuckled, "You know… I've never had this happen to me."

Tony placed a kiss to the back of his neck, "What?"

"Someone hold me." Gibbs answered, "It's kinda nice."

Tony grinned, "Glad you like it. Some things I'll need to explain to you if you really want a relationship. But we can save that for tomorrow. I have one question though."

"Hmm?" Gibbs answered.

"How are you taking this so well?"

"Truthfully, I haven't listened to a single thing you said. I've been to bust focusing on getting your attention. I heard what you said, but it just hasn't hit me yet. It will tomorrow."

Tony sighed, "Night Jet."

Gibbs shuffled closer, "Night Tone."

_**How was that? I'm sorry if these chapters are kinda short, but they should pick up. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm happy you guys like it! I promised a friend that if anyone was looking for a beta, then they should try him, xx1LionsflamE7xx. Thanks I really appreciate it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Gibbs woke slowly, he could feel arms wrapped around him and a warm body behind him. Then the events of last night entered his mind. The things he and Tony had talked about.

Gibbs felt to comfortable to care though, he hadn't been held since Shannon had died. It felt nice somehow, he felt safe and loved, even if it was only one night.

He shuffled closer to Tony but stopped when he heard a chuckle.

"Morning Jet." a lazy voice growled into his ear.

Gibbs turned in Tony's arm, and stared into Tony's eyes, "It is now."

Tony chuckled, "Never took you for a romantic Jet."

"I can when I feel like it. What time is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Ten o'clock." Tony answered lazily.

Gibbs bolted up, "Damnit! Why didn't you wake me sooner!? I'm going to be late!"

Tony laughed, "Guess I forgot to mention that you have the day off. Don't worry, I called probie and got the details on the case. Although not really much of a case, since I know who did it. Just pointed them in the right direction."

Gibbs glared at Tony, "You didn't tell me on purpose."

"You didn't give me a chance." he shot back.

Gibbs sighed, "mind telling me why I have the day off?"

Tony shrugged, "I told you last night we need to talk."

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow, "So we need all day to talk?"

Tony grinned, "No. But this will be my first morning in a relationship with you, and I've been waiting for a long time. So I kinda wanted to enjoy it, you know spend tie in bed."

Gibbs sighed, "Are you trying to iply something else?"

Tony grinned, "You know Jet… for an older guy, you still have a dirty mind. Although I guess technically I'm older then you. But no, sorry to burst your bubble. I want to take this slow, we have all the time in the world."

Gibbs nodded, then laid back down, Tony snaked his arms around his waist, and pulled him close. Gibbs smiled, and kissed Tony.

"So, why don't we have this talk now, then spend the rest of the day in bed." Gibbs suggested.

Tony sighed, "Jet… this conversation that we will have, is something that you have to know… but it means certain things will happen. I want you to make sure you're willing to enter a relationship with me." He stopped Gibbs before he could interrupt, "I don't mean that I doubt you. But I'm part wolf Jet, I need to know that you accept it."

Gibbs stared a Tony, "When did you grow up and start to make sense?"

Tony recognized the change in topic, "Oh… I never grew up, I'm just good at switching my ages."

Gibbs snorted, then looked at Tony, "I do accept what you are. I won't pretend, that it won't freak me out the first few times. I haven't even seen this transformation up close yet."

Tony closed his eyes, "I know. If you want I'll show you."

Gibbs considered it, "Might as well get it over with, then we can have this talk. I'm eager to start our relationship."

Tony sighed, "You may lose that eagerness. Alright, get up, and sit on the edge of the bed."

Gibbs did as he was told and found it weird that he could follow Tony's commands so easily. Tony stood in front of the door and locked it, then went over the the window and closed the sheers.

Taking off his shirt and sweat pants, Tony began to change. Hair sprouted from his body, and his nails grew. His teeth sharpened as his bones reshaped themselves, and compacted strengthening. There stood a wolf that was waist high, regal and showed a distinguished manner like royalty. It's light brown, almost blonde hair glowed with a golden aura. Deep green eyes showed faint gold, and stared with focus at Gibbs, who watched wide eyed.

"God Tone… you're beautiful." he whispered.

The wolf yipped, and padded over to Gibbs, licking his hand. Gibbs brought his hand over Tony's fur, mesmerized.

Gibbs was still in shock, when Tony transformed back, "Jet? You okay?"

Gibbs stared blankly, his brain trying to process what he saw. Tony truly was a werewolf, albeit a sexy one, But still a werewolf. Oh God, what would Abby say? That last thought invoked a laugh.

Tony stared at him like he lost his mind, "mind sharing with the rest of the class? I'm a werewolf not a mind reader."

Gibbs shook his head, "Just thinking of what Abby would say if she knew what you were."

Tony winced, "I really don't want to know. She's probably beg me to transform and then try to run a lot of tests on me. And knowing her, she's probably know just how to make me cave too."

Gibbs laughed again then pulled Tony into a hug, Tony snaked his arms around Gibbs's waist, while Gibbs had his arm around Tony's neck. Gibbs dug his face into the nape of Tony's neck.

"Hey Jet… you alright?" Tony asked, worry evident in his voice. Oh God, he thought, I'm going to scare him away.

"Yes. Just trying to take it all in." Gibbs murmured into his neck, his hot breath tickling Tony's neck.

Tony sighed, as he stroked Gibbs's back, "maybe we should hold off on the talk-"

"No. I want to know what this is about." Gibbs cut him off, and Tony had to fight the growl threatening to rip out his throat. He sighed then guided Gibbs towards the bed.

"Alright. Listen, I've been alive for a very long time. I know what happens when you get possessive with your mates. But I'm not immune, fair warning: I can get possessive. Sometimes it'll show, sometimes I'll wait till we're alone. Sometimes I'll be angry enough to want to kill someone, that's where you come in. The wolf's mate is supposed to be able to read their emotions and act accordingly. Whether it be to calm me down, or lift my spirits up." Tony finished and looked at Gibbs and saw him staring back.

"That it?" he asked skeptically.

Tony shrugged, "Now it's up to your questions."

Gibbs nodded, "Alright. How does a wolf live on after their mates die since their human?"

Tony smiled, "nice question, most wolves stay with wolves. But for those that choose a human, there is a way for the human to be tied to its mate. That as long as the wolf lives, so does the human. But it has to be willing and out of love."

Gibbs nodded, that made sense, "Can they still die?"

Tony sighed, "Yes they can, by normal means. But not of old age."

"Alright then, Why haven't you told the team?"

Tony shook his head, "What did you want me to say? 'Hey guys, guess what. I'm a werewolf. No really! Watch me transform!' no thanks. Besides I needed to make sure everything was permanent. I don't want to tell you then have to leave, because you thought I was a freak."

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow, "Ten years isn't a long time?"

Tony laughed, "I've been around since the dawn of men… remember. I used to live in Europe, in London… hell I worked at Scotland yard. But that all changed when I met Jason. We hit it off well, then he wanted to go to America. I quite my job, followed him then got a job as govenor."

Gibbs shook his head, "the more I hear about you, the more you surprise me."

"Is it a good surprise?" Tony asked smiling, but Gibbs could see the fear in his eyes.

"Oh yeah. Anyways, do you plan on telling the team?"

Tony thought for a second, "That's up to you. I'd really to tell Ducky and Abby, because I know I can trust them. Just to get a feel for what the others would say. I might have to tell Vance, just to get his head outta his ass." Tony added with a mischievous grin.

Gibbs shook his head, "I think telling Ducky first would be good. Then Abby, be careful she will want tests."

Tony groaned as Gibbs smiled, "Yeah I know. It's the price for being amazing isn't it?"

Gibbs shook his, but pulled Tony into a kiss, "Yes it is. But I'm for you so, no worries."

Tony frowned, "How are you taking this so well? I've dumped so much on you , and you took it in stride."

Gibbs shrugged, "I really want this to work Tone. Besides, you put up with all my second B bullshit. I think it's my turn."

Tony grinned, "Now that, that is taken care of, what some breakfast?"

Gibbs eyes sparked, "Coffee?"

Tony shook his head with a grin, "Do you even have to ask?


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Tony entered the NCIS building with a bounce in his step. He glided into the bullpen and deposited a cup of coffee, on Gibbs's desk. He walked back to his desk, with a smile on his face.

"Tony?" McGee started, "Are you alright?"

Tony looked at McGee, "Oh McGoo! I am the image of perfect life!"

Ziva snorted, "Your life cannot be that good."

Tony leveled a gaze on her, "Oh! And why would that be?"

"Tony, must spell everything out for you. You flirt with every person you meet female… and male. All you do is talk about movies and all your sex stories. It is quite disgusting, not to mention how everyday you seem to have some new toss." Ziva said.

"Fling." McGee said, not looking up from the computer. Ziva looked over at McGee and missed the look Tony gave. It was a good thing too, or Tony might have let lose right there.

"fling what?" Ziva asked.

"It's not toss… it's fling. Some new fling that Tony has." McGee corrected. Tony let out an inaudible growl, just as Tony was about to put the two probies in their place, Gibbs rushed into the bullpen.

He motioned for Tony to follow him, Tony did so and ignored the smirk from McGee and the teasing from Ziva. After Tony and Gibbs were in the elevator, Gibbs hit the emergency switch.

"What the hell was that?" Gibbs demanded.

Tony was facing forward, but his head snapped towards and he let Gibbs feel his anger, "Jet… right now, I am in no mood to deal with your second B shit."

Gibbs could feel the anger radiating off of Tony, "What happened Tone? I've never seen you this visibly angry. I was down with Abby when I just felt… really pissed off."

Tony sighed, "That's what happens. Like I said, you can feel my emotions. Ziva made a remark about my latest "fling" and its one thing to tease me about it. But a completely different thing to actually say it as a fact. All those stories were just that… stories. But she crossed the line when she insulted you." ended with a growl.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's hands, "Look at me, just tone them out. They aren't worth the effort."

Tony sighed, but placed his hands on Gibbs's face and rubbed his thumbs along Gibbs's cheeks, "God, I almost lost it back there. Thank you."

Gibbs smirked, "Not a problem. Why Don't you tell Ducky about our… situation. I'll go handle the other two."

Tony nodded and pulled Gibbs into a kiss before starting the elevator again. Walking to Ducky's lab was nerve racking. He had only told one other person who had not been his mate, and that bastard sold him out and he lost everything.

The door swiveled open and Ducky stood next to a table. On that table was the man who was found in the woods.

"Ah! Dear Anthony. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Ducky asked as he bent over the corpse.

"Hey Duck. What ahs our new friend told us?" Tony asked.

Ducky shook his head, "Not much I'm afraid. Our dead friend was mauled and from what I can see much of him was eaten. I would of categorized this as a random animal attack… but from the size of the claw and bite marks… there is no animal I know of that can match."

Tony shifted awkwardly, "Oh, it was an animal, alright. Just not one you or the rest of the population have seen."

Ducky looked at him, "Oh? And what animal would that be?"

"A werewolf." Tony answered.

Ducky barked out a laugh, "Now come Anthony, you are starting to sound like Abby."

Tony sighed, "I wish I was. It was a werewolf Duck… I know because I had to kill it."

Ducky shook his head, "Anthony, I have a lot of work to do. I do not have tie for this fantasy of yours."

Tony almost growled, "Listen. I… I can prove it."

Ducky shook his head, "How, might I say, could you?"

"Because I am one." Tony answered.

Ducky sighed, "Really Anthony? I repeat, I do not have time to indulge in your fantasies."

Tony sighed, "I just really wished you wouldn't have forced me to do this." He stepped back and began to strip.

"Anthony? What are you doing?" Ducky asked.

When Tony was down to his boxers, he turned towards the doors closed, and locked them. He turned back towards Ducky and transformed.

Ducky stood shocked by Tony's transformation, "By God… you really are a werewolf."

Tony raised its head and let out a little yip before changing back. He stood and walked over to his cloths and began to put them on.

"Now do you believe me?" Tony asked fully clothed.

Ducky nodded mutely, "How can this be?"

Tony sighed, "I really don't have time to get into my history, I still need to go see Abby and tell her. Will you come? After I tell her I'll answer all your questions."

Ducky nodded and followed Tony, but with a manageable distance between them. When they exited the elevator to Abby's lab Tony could actually feel the music through the walls. They walked in and found her standing in front of her computer.

Tony walked over to the music and turned it down.

"Hey! I was- TONY!" Abby squealed as she launched herself at Tony. Tony grunted when he was tackled by Abby, and tried to stay standing.

"Nice to… see you too… Can't… breath!" Tony struggled out.

Abby gasped and let go, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, its just that you AND the boss man weren't here and I had to go buy a caf-pow all by myself and that just sucked because I forgot my wallet then I had to come back and get it! Then before I could get back there McGee came with some evidence from this crime scene where the guy was mauled but there was some real hicky stuff! I got excited and didn't get my caf-pow! I just couldn't believe it then I went into withdrawal and McGee kept pressing and pressing-"

"Abby!" Tony barked.

Abby saluted, "Sir yes sir! So what did you come down for? I don't have anything. That adds to this whole entire mess!"

Tony sighed, "Abby I have to tell you something. This has been a secret for a long… and I' telling you this because I trust you. Both of you, and my complete trust… enough to tell you this takes a lot to get."

"You're bi." Abby said.

Tony started, "How- how did you know that?"

Abby waved a hand through the air in a dismissive gesture, "I've been clubbing with you… remember?"

Tony laughed, "Yeah. But there's something else. Abby how much do you really know bout werewolves?"

Abby cocked her head, pigtails following her, "The ones that change on a full moon? Can only be killed by silver?"

Tony sighed, "Lie. Lie."

"Huh?" Abby asked.

"Abby I'm a werewolf." Tony said bluntly.

"Abby gasped, "Oh my God! I knew it! There is no way you can get that many concussions and live without brain damage! Also the fact you seem to be able to find things that others can't! Heeeeelllllooooo! Super sense of smell and eyesight and hearing! Oh. My. God. Can you transform for me?! Please! Please!"

Tony looked at Ducky and he laughed and gave him a look, "You are the one that wanted to tell her."

Tony laughed, "I know but I figured she would take it better. Abby! I can't transform right now. I already did for Ducky and it takes up a lot of energy. Now that you both know, I'll answer any questions you have."

Abby squealed, "How old are you? Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend who's a werewolf? Have you told Gibbs? When did the werewolves start? Does the government know? Can I run some tests? Will you tell the others?"

Tony tried to keep up with her questions, "I was the first werewolf… so that makes me… you know I don't want to count that far back. I do have a boyfriend but he isn't a werewolf. Yes I have. Werewolves were around when men first arrived. Yes they do, and they don't like us. They try to hunt us down. Hell no. They government has already tried to manufacture me! And no, probably not. The only reason I told you two, was because you both have earned my complete trust. After what I've been through… that takes a lot of work."

Abby pouted, "Please!? Just a few dozen tests!"

Tony shook his head, "You wonder where I have my hear of needles? There you go."

Abby sighed, "Fine. So who's this hot guy your dating? Oh! And what do you mean what you went through."

Tony laughed, "figures… I tell you I'm a werewolf and you ask about the guy I'm dating."

Ducky chuckled, "Well I, for one, would like to hear your story."

Tony nodded, "Well, I was the first. My father offered me up, and instead of housing a wolf spirit, I got the wolf god. Kinda as a trial run. The process was hell, and they had to keep me restrained to keep from killing myself. But it worked then the wolf spirits merged with other humans. Thus you get werewolves. As to Abby's second question… I had to watch a mate die, because someone I told my secret too, told the government. They in turn sent out hunters and I was left to hold his broken corpse. God I still have nightmares over it."

Ducky nodded, "I am sorry for your loss."

Tony nodded, "But I've moved on. I have someone now.

Abby jumped up and down, "so you're not only a werewolf… nut the god of werewolves? Oh. My. God! You HAVE to let me run tests now!"

"Abby… why are you trying to run tests on DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he walked into Abby's lab.

Abby rushed over to him, "Gibbs! Tony's a werewolf!"

Gibbs laughed, "I know Abs."

"Do you know who his hot boyfriend is?" Abby asked with hopeful eyes, "He won't tell me!"

Gibbs glared at Tony, "You embarrassed of me Tone?"

Tony grinned, "No Jet. Just waiting for the perfect opportunity."

Abby looked at Gibbs and gasped, "OH. MY. GOD!"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Abby gasped at the two men before her, "OH. MY. GOD."

Tony chuckled as he placed an arm around Gibbs's waist, and placed a kiss on his cheek. Gibbs chuckled, "I think we finally found a way to power down her voice."

Tony laughed, "Give it a second."

True to his word, "YOU TWO ARE DATING?! SINCE WHEN?!"

Tony smiled, "I would say… two days ago."

Abby glared, then said in a low menacing voice, "You've been dating for two days… and you didn't tell me?!"

Gibbs smirked and pointed at tony, "Blame him."

Tony looked at Gibbs with a betrayed look, "What the hell?!"

Gibbs just shrugged, while Tony watched in horror as Abby took a threatening step forward. Tony held his hands up and took a step back, "Abs… I know you're angry but even though I'm a werewolf, I bruise easy!"

Abby just narrowed her eyes and Tony gulped, "c'mon Abs! What do I have to do to make it up to you?!"

Abby grinned darkly, "I want some tests, and to see you transform… right now!"

Tony winced. "I'll transform Abs! But please… no tests."

Tony looked on the verge of a panic attack, "What's wrong with a few tests?"

Tony sighed, "Nothing… except the fact that most of them were created on me."

Abby cocked her head, "What do you mean?"

Tony shook his head, "I mean that most of your beloved tests were created to find out who was a werewolf. They used me as a test subject. That's why I have a fear of needles and hospitals."

Abby gasped and rushed him, Tony yelped, when he felt her grip him into a hug, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! No tests! I promise!"

Tony struggled to breath, "Hey… abs… 'Member what… I said about… bruising easily!"

Abby let go and Tony swayed and Gibbs put a hand on him to keep him up, "Woo! Abs you hugs need to be a secret military secret move. You could crush a bear with that!"

Abby grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. Can I still see you transform."

Tony looked thoughtful, "I don't know Abs. You did just try and threaten me, well more like blackmail."

Abby pouted, "Please!"

Tony sighed, "I guess… I have enough energy to transform. But if transform back and go to sleep I'm using your bed."

Tony stripped out of his suit with great care, and stood before them in his boxers. Finally he started to transform. His hair growing thicker and spreading across his body, and his nails turned to claws. His eyes that were once green flashed and turned gold.

He stood there in wolf form, holding himself proudly, Abby squealed, "Tony! You look so cute!"

Tony huffed. _Funny… I'm a freaking werewolf and you come up with cute._

Abby looked around startled, as did Gibbs and Ducky. Abby looked at Tony, "Tony did you just talk to us?"

Tony tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a gargle. _How many werewolves do you know?_

Abby looked at Gibbs, "Is this normal?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Hell if I know. I'm still trying to get around the fact that I can feel what he's feeling."

Tony growled. _Don't talk about me like I'm not here._

Abby turned to him, "So… you can talk to us in our head?"

Tony cocked his head. _Didn't I tell you?_

Ducky smiled, "No dear boy… cub… never mind. But no, you didn't mention this to us."

_Must have slipped my mind. _Tony thought dryly.

Abby grinned, "This is so cool! Can I touch you?"

Tony dipped his head, Abby squealed and sat right in front of him and ran her ands though his fur. He radiated heat and his fur was so soft.

Abby sighed, "Tony! You're fur is so soft! What's your secret?!"

_Conditioner._

Gibbs snorted and Tony leveled his gaze on Gibbs. _What?! Fur, or hair, like mine doesn't just happen._

Abby continued to pet Tony when they head a gasp and a shout, "What the hell is that!?"

Everyone fixed their gaze on McGee who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Oh, hey Tim! Come say hi to Tony!" Abby laughed.

Tim shook his head, "Uh… no thanks. I just had something for boss."

Abby pouted, "You know Tony wouldn't like that."

McGee cocked his head, "What? Tony?"

Abby laughed, "Yeah, our-"

Tony let a growl that caused McGee to flinch. _ I told Abby. I don't want them to know._

Abby sighed, "Never mind McGee."

Gibbs got McGee's attention, "What did you get McGee?"

McGee shrugged, "Not much but the Vic we found in the forest we found out that he followed one of his friends. At least that what his son says."

Gibbs sighed, "Good work. Find this friend of his and bring him in."

McGee nodded and walked out muttering to himself. Tony yipped lightly when he left and transformed back into human. He swayed dangerously and yawned.

Gibbs caught him before he fell, "See… told ya… it's tiring."

Gibbs gave him a fond smile, "Come on sleeping beauty. Time to go back to bed."

Tony yawned again, "Yes mom. And only if you stay with me."

Gibbs frowned, "You know we can't do that."

Abby grinned, "I'll lock the door and keep everyone out!"

Gibbs smirked and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He guided Tony into Abby's office and to the couch and sat Tony down. Tony slid sideways and pulled Gibbs with him. They were both on their sides with Gibbs's back to Tony's front. Tony had one arm draped protectively over Gibbs and Gibbs couldn't help but smile.

McGee returned to the bullpen.

"Did you tell Gibbs about our lead?" Ziva asked.

McGee nodded, "Yeah… Ziva? How big can a dog get?"

Ziva shrugged, "That would depend on the type of breed. The largest I have seen is up to my waist."

McGee shook his head, "Abby had a dog with her today. Truthfully it looked more like a wolf. Get this… it had gold eyes! How many dogs have gold eyes?!"

Ziva narrowed her eyes, "None, which I have heard of."

McGee shook his head again, "This dog was up too Gibb's stomach! It was freaking huge!"

Ziva shook her head, "You are most likely exaggerating."

McGee shook his head, "Probably. Anyway, Gibbs wants us to find this guy and bring him in."

The two continued to work, when Ziva had a thought, "McGee? Have you seen Tony?"

McGee shook his head, "No. Not since he stormed off. Come to think of it… The dog that Abby had, its name was Tony."

Ziva shook her head, this was getting weird. They continued trying to trace their suspect. They didn't know that Vance had heard every word.

He stepped into his office, telling Cynthia, "I am not to be disturbed."

He sat at his desk and dialed a number, "Yes… I have a situation."

"What?" the gruff voice asked.

"We have a code K-9." Vance answered.

The voice sighed, "I'm on my way. I'll be there tomorrow. Make sure they don't leak… or it's on your head." The voice said and hung up.

Vance sighed and hung the phone up.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Tony slowly woke up from his nap and found himself laying down. He opened his eyes and found Gibbs's starteling electric blue eyes staring back.

"About time you got up." Gibbs smiled.

Tony yawned, "I told you what would happen. This is all on Abby."

Gibbs chuckled, "I would agree but… I got to sleep with you, and that makes it worth it."

Tony grinned, "Whoever said you don't have a romantic side, was wrong."

Gibbs smiled back before sitting up, "Alright nap times over, we got work to do."

Tony groaned, "Can't we just sleep five more minuets… or hours?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Vance'll get suspicious. You know he's just looking for a reason to can you."

Tony nodded, "Fine. But you owe me."

Gibbs bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Tony's lips, "How's that?"

Tony smiled, "I'll take it."

Tony stood and stretched, and sighed. Gibbs had already left and Tony followed when he stopped and a dizzy spell hit him. The room started spinning, and Tony felt the world tilt. Tony hit the ground and blacked out immediately.

Tony slowly regained consciousness, and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around him. He was in his apartment, how did he get there?

"You're no really here." A voice sounded.

Tony jumped and spun to face the stranger. He was about his age, lean but had a fierce look about him. A dangerous glint in his eyes and he teeth were filed to points.

Tony's eyes widened, "Lord Lycaon! How? What am I doing here?"

Lycaon chuckled, "So you do recognize me. Good! That makes this so much easier."

Tony cocked his head, "What? What's going on?"

Lycaon walked and sat on the couch, he gestured for Tony to follow. Once he did Lycaon started talking, "This is where I live inside your soul, or what it looks like to me."

Tony shook his head, "Okay… then why am I here?"

Lycaon growled, "Because someone knows what we are. I heard from one of my sons that your director called you in."

Tony's face drained of color, "You mean…? They know who I am?"

Lycaon nodded, Tony stood and started pacing, "This is just great! Damn it! I just found my mate, and now I have to leave! Damn!"

Lycaon sighed, "I don't think we need to leave yet."

Tony stopped, "What do you mean?"

Lycaon stood and faced Tony, "My blood runs through your veins and that puts you at an even greater risk… but from what I gather, the director doesn't know who exactly is of the brethren. I have many sons here, each one whose partner seems to be loyal to you. I must say, for a human you inspire the loyalty of the alpha, without really trying."

Tony stood lost in thought, "so I don't have to leave yet?"

Lycaon shook his head, "I believe you don't. I would still be cautious although. Do not do anything to incriminate you."

Tony nodded, "Alright. Thank you Lord Lycaon."

Lycaon nodded, "I think I've finally reached a level with you that we can now talk to each other."

Tony cocked his head again, "What?"

Lycaon sighed, "I mean telepathy. I can speak to you from here and you can speak to me. We have finally bonded."

Tony bowed his head, "It is truly an honor."

Lycaon grinned, showing each of his pointed teeth, "I know it is. Make sure you keep a close eye on Gibbs. If they learn about your involvement… you know what will happen."

Tony eye's narrowed and darkened, "I won't let that happen to him."

Lycaon nodded, "Trust your instincts. One last piece of advice, you are now in autopsy. Gibbs came back and found you passed out. Tell him something about a rush and you lost your balance. Our time is up, keep your guard."

Tony watched as the haze swirled around him and everything started to fade.

Gibbs was pacing, which seemed to be the only thing he could do when his SFA/boyfriend was unconscious. Gibbs heard a soft groan and immediately rushed over to Tony's side as he struggled to sit up.

Gibbs helped him sit up and Tony shook his head, "What happened?"

Tony sighed, "I got this huge head rush… then everything went black."

Gibbs sighed, "Ducky said everything was fine, no damage."

Tony grinned, "Looks like I'll have to work harder to keep my streak going."

Gibbs snorted, "I doubt that."

Tony saw a look pass through Gibbs's eyes, "What's up?"

Gibbs shook his head, "You scared me Tony."

Tony stood and embraced Gibbs, "its okay Jet. I'm here and nothings gonna hurt me… or you. I always have your six."

Gibbs smiled and leaned his head on Tony's shoulder, "You know you actually got your extra hours of sleep?"

Tony grinned, "Ask and you shall receive."

Gibbs sighed, "It's time to clock, are you ready to go home?"

Tony nodded and grabbed Gibbs hand and placed a kiss on his palm, Gibbs shivered at the touch. Tony and Gibbs walked out of autopsy, "Where's Ducky and Abby?"

"I forced them to go home. I told them I'd call them when you woke up. Do you feel like company when we get back? There's no doubt in my mind Abby'll want to see you, and Ducky'll probably try to do a checkup."

Tony chuckled, "Sure. Let me guess… steak?"

Gibbs nodded, and as soon as the elevator door closed and moved, Gibb shit the emergency switch and lunged at Tony, knocking him into the elevator wall and claiming his mouth.

After the initial shock, Tony let lose a possessive growl and swung Gibbs until he was against the wall, and Tony was pinning him with his body. Tony claimed his mouth and when Gibbs opened his mouth, Tony shoved his tongue in, and explored Gibbs's mouth. Gibbs moaned, moved his fingers under Tony's shirt and felt the hard muscle. After a bit he started moving his hands down, when Tony stopped him.

Gibbs was panting hard, "What?"

Tony shook his head, "We can't do that yet."

Gibbs glared, "What? Sex?"

Tony sighed, "Yes, sex. Not yet."

Gibbs's glare hardened, "Why not?!"

Tony returned the glare, "Because sex with you is more than just sex. It's where I give you my entire spirit, its where we actually connect. Remember what we discussed about mortal mates? That's how it starts. It's not a spur of the moment thing. We have to truly be in sync."

Gibbs's eyes softened, "I didn't know what it actually meant."

Tony smiled, "That's why I stopped you. I can tell you're not ready for that commitment, and I'm okay with that. Trust me though; I would love nothing more than to take you right here right now."

Gibb sighed, "Fine then. We better get home before Abby bulldozes down the house."

Tony smiled and flipped the emergency switch, when they reached the parking garage; they stepped out of the elevator and started walking towards their cars. On the way they passed a man carrying a steel briefcase on it, with the letter k and 9 on it.

Tony stopped momentarily to get a get look at the man; he was bald with scars outlining his face. Tony's face drained of color, it couldn't be.

Gibbs saw Tony's face drain and rushed over to him, "Tony?"

Tony shook his head, and pushed Gibbs towards the car and getting in the driver's seat. Gibbs got in the passenger side, not caring that he usually drove. He looked a Tony's shaking hands trying to fit the key into the ignition, "Tony! What's wrong?!"

Tony turned panicked eyes on him, "Jet…. It's him. Oh god, why did it have to be him!?"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I've been really lost in my inspiration. I have a question, is there anyone out there who would be willing to beta this story for me or my NCIS\Hawaii 5-0 story? If you're interested please PM me. This chapter took forever for me to write, so I hope you like.

CHAPTER 8

"Tony?!" Gibbs said, "Who is that?!"

Tony shook his head, "Damn it, damn it, damn it! Of all the luck in the world, my case has to do with this bastard! What the hell is he doing here?!"

"Tony!" Gibbs barked, "Who the hell was that?!"

Tony turned to him, "Not here Jet. I'll tell you when we get to the house. Please, not here."

Gibbs sighed, "Alright."

Tony turned the car on after the guy entered the elevator. He pulled the car out of the garage and sped into the D.C. streets.

_Lord Lycaon?_

_Yes, I hear you. _The smooth voice of the wolf inside him whispered.

_You saw… didn't you._

_ I did. Too many memories._

_ Why does my luck have to be like this._

_ It's the balance of nature. You have so many rare and powerful gifts. Something has to bring you down. _The voice chuckled.

_Thank you for that Lord Lycaon. I thought you were on my side!_

_ I am. Just saying the truth._

_ Yeah. Can I tell Jethro about what's happened?_

_ I believe you have too. Make sure he understands what's happening. _

_ What about us?_

_ Not yet. He hasn't been mated properly._

_ Don't judge him too harshly. This is a lot to take in._

_ I am not judging him. Just be careful._

After twenty minutes Tony pulled into Gibbs's driveway and was out of the car before, Gibbs could even unbuckle his seatbelt. He followed Tony into the house and found him pacing the kitchen.

Gibbs stopped him, "Tony. What the hell is going on?"

Tony sighed, "It's him."

Gibbs shook his head, "WHO is he?"

Tony shook his head, "I told you about… being captured."

Gibbs nodded, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Damn it, Jet. You're a trained investigator figure it out!" Tony growled. Gibbs took a step back. Tony looked away, and ran a hand through his hair.

"I-I'm sorry. That was the guy that captured and tortured me." Tony whispered. He almost jumped when a pair of arms circled his waist. He turned and buried his face in the crook of Gibbs's neck.

"God, Tony. Do you know what he's doing there?" Gibbs whispered into his ear.

Tony sighed, "He knows someone is a wolf. But not who."

Gibbs frowned, "We should be safe then."

Tony shook his head, "No. Because he knows who I am. I haven't changed that much in the last fifteen years."

"How do you think he found out?" Gibbs asked.

"Vance." Tony growled.

Gibbs scowled, "I think me and him will have some words."

Tony chuckled, "As much as I would love to see that conversation, we need to keep a low profile. I can't lose another mate." Tony whispered, "I just barely survived the last time."

Gibbs held him tighter, "I know. We'll get through this."

Tony nodded, "Now that the doom and gloom is over, why don't we get dinner?"

Gibbs smiled, "Sounds like a plan. I'll call for some pizza. Why don't you take a shower?"

Tony grinned, "Sure."

Tony walked to the bathroom, and stripped down, throwing his clothes into the laundry basket. He turned on the water, and stepped under it. The water cascaded down his back; he tried to let his mind wonder, but his mind kept going back to his detainment. The dark. The screams. Watching…

Tony slammed his fist into the wall. Tears threatening to fall. He almost jumped when rough calloused hands, started to work his shoulders.

He could feel the tension draining out of them, the muscles relaxing. He opened his eyes and turned to face his mate. Gibbs stood in front of him, with a smirk on his face.

"You need to relax. Worrying won't help." He said.

"You're testing my restraint, Jet." Tony growled.

Gibbs brought his hands up to Tony's sides, "I want you."

Tony sighed, "I want you too, Jet. I really do. But I want you to be ready. Not rush into something that you'll eventually hate me for."

Gibbs brought a hand up to Tony's face, "I am ready."

Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs, bringing their bodies together, "Are you sure you want this?"

Gibbs crashed his lips onto Tony's, "Does that answer your question?" Gibbs purred after he pulled back.

Tony growled, and pushed Gibbs against the shower wall. He crashed his lips onto Gibbs. Gibbs brought an arm around Tony's neck bringing him closer. Tony moved a hand and gripped his mate's ass. Gibbs gasped and Tony shoved his tongue into his mouth. Gibbs moaned as Tony explored his mouth.

"Bed. Now." Tony growled. Gibbs nodded and turned the shower off. They both toweled off as fast as they could. Tony pulled Gibbs against him and crushed their lips together.

Tony pushed Gibbs onto the bed and covered him with his own body. He brought their mouths together. Their tongues battled until Tony moved his lips to Gibbs's ear, and licked along the shell.

Gibbs's hands roamed all over Tony's body, feeling, memorizing. Tony kissed his way down Gibbs's jaw and onto his neck. He licked and nibbled, he could feel the passion burning inside him.

Tony moved his way down, his mate's body, licking and biting. Until he met Gibbs's weeping cock, he worked the slit with his finger. Gibbs moaned and gasped as Tony took his entire cock whole.

Tony started to bob his head up and down, sucking and running his tongue on the underside of Gibbs's cock. Gibbs entwined his hand with Tony's hair, while the other fisted his sheets.

"Tony… close...!" Gibbs panted in between moans; he wasn't going to hold out much longer. Tony went down again and started to hum, it was too much for Gibbs.

"TONY!" Gibbs yelled as he spilled down his lover's throat. Tony swallowed it all greedily, and released his flaccid cock with a pop. He looked at Gibbs with a wolfish grin. He stood and covered Gibbs's body with his own gain. Gibbs pulled him down in a heated kiss, tasting himself.

"I want you inside me. Now." Gibbs growled.

Tony grinned, "That's one order, I don't mind following!"

Tony reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand, and applied some to his fingers. He gently massaged Gibbs's puckered entrance, and slid a finger inside. Gibbs moaned as Tony started to curl his finger and work Gibbs's entrance open. After a few moments he added another finger. Gibbs was a writhing mass of moans. Tony finally inserted a third finger and pushed further inside of Gibbs. Gibbs gave a small gasp that immediately turned into a moan, when Tony brushed his prostate.

Tony grinned wolfishly, "Tell me what you want Jethro. Do you want my big cock deep inside you? Do you want me to fuck you senseless?"

Gibbs moaned, "Damn it, Tony! Just fuck me already!"

Tony pulled out his fingers and Gibbs groaned at the lost, He poured a generous amount of lube onto his cock.

"On your knees marine!" Tony barked. Gibbs immediately flipped onto his hands and knees "Do you like taking orders Jethro? Remind you of your marine days?"

Gibbs growled, "Yes."

"Yes what?" Tony grinned again.

"Yes… sir." Gibbs growled again.

Tony chuckled, and lined up with his lovers entrance, "You're going to feel things that no man could ever make you feel. It will be intense. Then we'll be bonded."

Gibbs didn't get a chance to say anything before thrust inside him. He pulled out completely before slamming back into him. As soon as Tony's cock entered him, Gibbs arms gave out, as an intense burning pleasure spread throughout him. Tony's pace started slow, but with each sound and moan that left Gibbs's mouth, he started to pound him faster.

Gibbs couldn't feel anything other than Tony inside him. He could feel Tony's control on his animal side loosening. He was aware of Tony's muscled chest, already shining with a sweat, pressed against his back. Gibbs could feel Tony's thrusts getting more savage.

Tony could feel his control slipping; he needed to see his mate's eyes. He pulled out of Gibbs and before Gibbs could protest, he flipped him on his back, lines up and thrust into him again. Gibbs's eyes were glazed over with lust, as Tony leaned over him.

Gibbs watched Tony's eyes, as they started to twinge with gold specks, finally ringing around his irises. Gibbs could feel Tony's control returning. Tony leaned over him, still thrusting inside him, but not as savagely. Gibbs brought Tony's face closed to his and sealed their lips, tongues clashing.

Tony leaned back, "God! So tight! Not gonna last much longer!"

Gibbs could feel his orgasm building, "I'm… cumming."

"Cum for me Jethro." Tony whispered.

Gibbs reached for his aching cock, when Tony slapped his hand away, "I want to fuck you into cumming." Tony growled, and continued to thrust.

Gibbs didn't know how long he lasted, but soon he had yelled out Tony's name, splattering his and Tony's chest with his seed. Gibbs was blinded by his intense orgasm and couldn't feel anything other than Tony's cock still thrusting inside him.

Tony continued to fuck him well into his own orgasm. He spilled his seed deep in Gibbs's ass, and collapsed on top of his lover. Gibbs could feel Tony's exhaustion, so he rolled Tony off of him, still panting. He returned with a wash cloth, and cleaned both him and Tony off.

He slid on a pair of boxers and helped Tony into a pair. He slid under the covers with Tony who immediately wrapped him up in his arms.

"Sorry. First time, is really exhausting. Explain more tomorrow." Tony mumbled before falling asleep.

Gibbs smiled, and let himself be lulled to sleep by the sound of his lover's heartbeat.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Gibbs woke up; he felt Tony's arms around him protectively. He chuckled at the irony of the situation. He had developed a crush on Tony not long after he came to D.C. but because of his rules he never acted upon it.

He would dream about Tony every night, and seeing him and not being able to be near him, was almost unbearable. He sighed in contentment and shuffled closer to Tony's heat. Gibbs looked over Tony's peaceful face, in sleep it was always so youthful and free of stress. He rubbed his knuckles along his jaw line, loving the feeling of his stubble.

Tony yawned in his sleep and leaned into the hand on his face with smile lighting up his face. Gibbs smiled as Tony's arms tightened around him. He was glad it was Friday, and that they weren't on rotation that weekend. He yawned and closed his eyes once more and fell back asleep.

Gibbs sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He checked the clock to see it was already eleven. He frowned as he noticed the lack of heat. He yawned once more and slid out of the bed, and winced as his ass throbbed. He grinned when he remembered why it did. He still couldn't believe that he was considered the "submissive" one. He was always the dominant, the one to be relied on. Gibbs actually kind of like it.

He pulled on a pair of sweats with a white t shirt and smiled once more, when he could smell the mouth watering aroma of eggs. He couldn't remember smiling this much since Shannon and Kelly. It felt different.

He entered the kitchen to see Tony standing at the stove in a pair of sweats only, his back muscles flexing as cooked. As soon as Gibbs entered, Tony turned towards him and grinned brilliantly. "Hello, sleeping beauty. I thought you marine types were supposed to be up at the crack of dawn, and ready to face some giant god knows where."

Gibbs chuckled. "After last night, I'm surprised you're awake."

"Oh, I'm almost about ready to pass out right now." Tony said letting some of his mask set in place. Gibbs could tell he was nervous about their awesome sex.

He walked up to Tony, grabbed his face in his hands. "I do not. Regret last night, Tone."

Tony's eyes immediately brightened. "God… I love you."

Gibbs smiled. "I love you too."

Gibbs pulled him into a chaste kiss, but Tony had other ideas, the kiss grew more heated. Tony licked Gibbs' bottom lip, seeking entrance, which was granted. Tony explored his mate's mouth with his tongue and backed him up against the counter. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, pulling him as close as he could.

Tony growled and released his mouth. "You're mine now."

Gibbs shuddered at the dominate attitude. Tony grinned and took a step back, and over to the eggs. He slid them onto two plates and sat them on the table. The two mates moved and sat down at the table and began to eat.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "What was that about?" he asked when they finished eating

Tony grinned, sheepishly. "Well… wolves, when they're really horny, they can get kinky. It doesn't happen often, usually when they're first bonding, is the only time."

"How many times have you bonded?" Gibbs asked.

"Including you… twice." Tony answered.

Gibbs' eyes widened. "Wow."

"Yeah. To a wolf, bonding is a melding of the heart and soul. It's like marriage, but for all eternity." Tony replied.

"How come you seemed so out of it last night?" Gibbs asked, remembering how Tony just didn't move.

Tony chuckled. "Let's see you try and reign in your inner wolf during sex. Mine wanted to just break out and ravish you till morning. It's hard during the first bond because, we want to give into our instincts. That's dangerous, because we can't control ourselves."

Gibbs nodded. "Will that happen anymore?"

Tony grinned evilly. "Nope. I'm free to fuck you till you scream my name all night."

Gibbs shuddered once more. "You really are kinky."

Tony laughed. "You want kinky, I can go all marine on you."

Gibbs grinned. "That actually was pretty hot. "

Tony smiled. He pushed his chair away from the table, and picked the plates up. After he put them in the sink he winked at his mate and went into the living room. "Coffee's on the counter!" He called.

Gibbs chuckled, and moved towards the coffee. Tony already had a cup out for him with the eggs, so he refilled his cup. After draining it, he followed his mate into the living room. Tony was seated on the couch, and was staring intently at Gibbs.

Gibbs froze at his mate's lust, glazed eyes. Tony grinned wolfishly, and stood up. "I have a lot of time to make up with you. Now get over here."

Gibbs shuddered for a third time that morning, but immediately rushed towards his mate. Tony grinned and sat back down on the couch pulling Gibbs onto his lap. "I don't like you with a shirt on." Tony growled.

Gibbs pulled it off, and Tony ran an appreciative gaze over his mate's body. The well chiseled chest and arms, and thin layer of silver hair. Tony yanked Gibbs into a heated kiss, pushing his tongue into his mate's mouth. Gibbs moaned as Tony took control, and melted onto Tony's body. He could feel Tony's erection pushing against his ass already.

Tony pulled away with a smirk and pushed Gibbs onto his knees. Gibbs knew where this was heading, and pulled Tony's dick free. He ran his tongue over the tip, licking up the pre-cum already leaking out. Tony moaned and ran his hand through Gibbs' silver hair. "God! You're good at this babe."

Gibbs continued to run his tongue on the tip, before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking lightly. Tony let another moan loose, his other hand fisted at his side. Gibbs let go of the tip before taking Tony whole. Tony gasped and let loose a strangled groan, he hadn't felt anything this good in a while. He forced Gibbs head down, and Gibbs let him, taking the whole, before he began to hum. He bobbed up and down and Tony couldn't take anymore.

"Damn! Not gonna last much longer!" Tony moaned.

Gibbs gripped his balls and that sent Tony over the edge. He forced Gibbs' head down, and screamed. "JET!" and then cummed down his throat. Gibbs swallowed it greedily, and released his mate's spent dick.

Tony pulled him back up onto his lap and into a bruising kiss. He stood up and kicked off the sweats, and moved towards the steps still carting his mate. "I'm not done with you. I have weeks to make up for. I'm going to fuck you till you cum, screaming my name." Tony whispered into his ear, and Gibbs shuddered with anticipation.


	10. Autgheros note

Authors note

I am sooooo sorry that this isn't an update like I wish it was, but it is some information.

HEY! Wow, it has been awhile since I have updated hasn't it? I must say that is utterly unacceptable! I'm sorry for the long wait and will definitely make it up to my loyal readers! I have decided to place some of my stories on hiatus or if someone wants to help me on them just let me know! I would love and desperately need the help. I have way too many stories to tackle all at once.

Send me a P.M. if you are interested in helping me, and we'll finalize the plans! I sound like an evil genius planning to take over the world! MWAHAHA

Yeah... that's not me anyways so no worries. So, right now I have five stories incomplete and probably another five on the works.

I have NCIS Meet SEAL, A Blessing In Disguise, Love And Mistakes, Night Terrors, and Impossible. I also have another Percy Jackson... scratch that and make it two Percy Jackson stories! I have three Harry Potter stories that I'm working on and maybe a Percy Jackson and Avengers crossover! Why won't the ideas stop!

Now that s not a bad thing. so, I have decided to place everything on hold for a bit and hit each story one at a time. I'll have a new chapter up for each story every week until one story is down then I'll start working on another story.

I would love for someone to help as I stated earlier, if you are interested, PLEASE PLEASE! PLEASE! HELP ME! I'M BEGGING!

PLEASE READ THIS NOTE AS IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO THE FUTURE OF THESE STORIES

- xdragonsflamex


End file.
